


The Game

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The game came between them.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O Jogo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844115) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #058 - game.

The game came between them, it would always come between them. For Celene, it was the only life that she knew, it was everything to her even before becoming Empress. For Briala, it was the only way to help her people rise above the position they had. Neither of them could give it up, not then, not ever. The game was too important for that, more important than any relationship, than love. The game came between them, broke them apart, it was unavoidable from the start. And even if they tried to reunite, the game would always come between them.


End file.
